


Shy shy shy

by Strayycarrot_1317



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayycarrot_1317/pseuds/Strayycarrot_1317
Summary: Woojin has met the woman of his dreams. The only problem is, whenever he sees her, he's too nervous to say anything.





	Shy shy shy

“Dude! Why didn’t you just ask her for her number?”  
Chan nudged Woojin’s shoulder. Woojin was glad that it was dark, so none of the other guys could see his cheeks turn red.

“Because he’s shy.” Jisung laughed. “He couldn’t even make eye contact, you should have seen him!”

“Shut up!” Woojin knew he was just teasing, but at the same time, Jisung was right. He had met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen when he went to their favorite coffee shop in town with Jisung the day before. But of course he hadn’t even been able to talk to the cute barista. He had just stood there, awkwardly, until Jisung had ordered their drinks in his stead.

“I was just in shock, okay?”, he tried to defend himself.

It was late at night, and the three of them had snuck onto the roof together after practice to watch the stars. And make fun of Woojin, apparently.

“Just go back tomorrow and talk to her.”, Chan suggested. He made it sound as if it was so easy. In front of cameras, Woojin knew how to act. But this was different.

“I can come with you again if that makes it easier”, Jisung offered. “Their coffee is great, so I definitely don’t mind.”

Jisung smiled brightly.

“I appreciate you trying to help, but I think I have to do this on my own.” Woojin sighed. But an idea was beginning to form in the back of his mind. Maybe there was a way he could win her over after all, in his own way.

It was a busy morning, two weeks into your new job at the local coffee shop and your shift had only just begun but you were already struggling to hide your yawns from your boss. You hadn’t expected the job to be so hectic when you had applied for it. If you had known what a popular spot it was, you wouldn’t have taken the job, especially since you had just come back to Korea after studying abroad for a year.  
You were still getting used to being back at home, and you had figured a job as a barista would help you make friends again after all this time away, since you had lost contact with most of your old friends while you were away. But so far, all that you had gotten out of this was stress and aching feet.

You plastered your best customer service smile on your face and turned to greet the next customer. He seemed vaguely familiar, probably a regular. A college student perhaps?, you mused. He quietly told you his order and name, eyes downcast. His fingers trembled as he handed you the money. How strange. Judging by his looks, he didn’t have any reason to feel insecure. But then again, you had no idea what was really going on in this stranger’s life. You shrugged off your thoughts and went to put the money in the cash register, but then you noticed the little piece of paper that was wedged between the bills. You looked around the cafe, trying to spot the guy so you could give it back to him. But he was already gone. You unfolded the paper. There was a message, written by hand, just one sentence.

“I hope you have a wonderful day. - Woojin.”

Woojin knew he should just go home. The last thing he wanted to do was act like some creepy stalker. Still, he was sitting in his car in front of the coffee shop, two weeks after his first message, hoping to see you walk out after your shift ended.

To his defense, he had gone inside to get a coffee about half an hour ago, he was just taking his time finishing it before he drove home.

Woojin’s head shot up when he heard a door open and close. There you were, waving goodbye to your boss, who locked up and quickly hurried down the road and around the corner. You, on the other hand, stood still, your features only lit up by the full moon and the screen of the phone that you were furiously typing away at.

Woojin barely noticed the man who walked up to you, until he put his hand on your shoulder and you jumped back. Whoever this was, it was clear to Woojin that you did not like his company.

The man looked back at Woojin when he heard the car door slam. Woojin walked straight towards him, trying to look as imposing as possible. He could already smell the alcohol emanating from the guy.

“What’re you lookin’ at?”, the man hollered at Woojin. Woojin was glad he had distracted the drunk guy from you. He was hoping you would take the chance and run off, but apparently you were still frozen in place. That made things more complicated.

“Just leave the lady alone, alright?” Woojin raised his hands, trying to appease the stranger, but his words only seemed to rile him up even more.

„What the hell, man? You come any closer, you’re gonna regret it. I’m warning you!”

Woojin watched the blade of a knife glisten in the moonlight, and before the guy could even take one step, Woojin had thrown himself on top of him, pulled the knife out of his hand and was now holding it at the drunk man’s throat.

“You leave. The lady. Alone.”, Woojin repeated, slowly, his voice much lower than before.

“Okay okay just chill, man.” All the color drained from the guy’s face. Woojin quickly rolled back onto his feet, knife still in hand, and kept his eyes on the dude who hastily ran off into the shadows.

Only when he was gone, Woojin dropped the knife. Then he looked up at you. And when he saw just how pale you were, Woojin realized just how much danger you had been in. If he hadn’t been there, who knew what might have happened?

Woojin was just standing there, a few feet away from you, and you weren’t sure whether you should be scared of him or thankful that he had saved you.

„What are you even still doing here?”, you blurted out, taking a step towards him without meaning to. “I thought you left like an hour ago?”

Woojin shrugged. He was still tense, as if he was worried there was more danger lurking just around the corner.

“I don’t like drinking while I’m driving”, he explained.

You frowned.

“Did you know that guy?”

“No, did you?”

You shook your head. Just a random drunk guy, and you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Your eyes were drawn down to the knife, were it was still laying next to Woojin.

He had just seemed like a nice guy. He’d come in every day, giving you sweet messages, but never saying a word except for his regular order. You’d thought it was cute, but now you realized that you didn’t even really know the guy, and somehow he had just saved your life.

“Thank you, by the way”, you said. You slowly walked closer to him. You reached out a hand to touch his arm, but Woojin jumped back and shook his head.

“You should go home.” The words sounded unexpectedly harsh, so in contrast with all his messages.

You sighed, turned around and started walking to your car. You knew he was going to follow you. After all, where was the sense in saving your life if he was just going to leave you unprotected right afterwards?

Once you got to your car you figured he’d leave, but when you tried to start your car you were glad that he hadn’t.

You sighed.

“Car trouble?” You had never seen him grin before.

“Is there any way you could-”  
“-sure!”, Woojin interrupted. He grabbed your hand and pulled you back to his car. For a moment you worried about getting into a virtual stranger’s car. How many serial killers saved their victims’ lives before killing them? You didn’t have an answer, and you didn’t have much of a choice anyways, so you let Woojin drive you home.

The entire drive was awkward. Woojin wanted to break the silence, but now that the adrenaline had worn off, he was back to his usual shy self. He wondered what it was about you that always got him so tongue-tied.

“Thank you. Again.”, you finally said, when Woojin stopped in front of your apartment building.

“You’re welcome. Again.” Woojin smiled. His heart skipped a beat when you smiled back at him. Your face was so close to his.

“So… I’ll see you tomorrow?“

“Tomorrow?”, he asked, confused.

“For your daily coffee run!”, you explained.

“Oh yeah, for sure!” Woojin laughed nervously. “I can’t live without coffee!” You leaned over for a kiss on his cheek, and suddenly Woojin couldn’t remember how to breathe anymore.

“Tomorrow then!”

“Tomorrow”, Woojin whispered, and he watched you leave, never taking his eyes off you until he was sure you were safely inside.


End file.
